The Story Of Us
by Fanfictionally
Summary: Ron and Hermione were never that close of friends... but that might change soon.


**I've been reading HP fanfictions, and now I'm in the mood to write some. Takes place at Hogwarts (the majority of the time, anyways) and I hope you guys like it. They're in fourth year and the story probably won't go along with the actual plot in the book. Also, Ron, Harry, and Hermione aren't THAT good of friends... yet.**

* * *

Hermione's Point Of View

Last night was a blur, not that I really wanted to remember it. It was the same drill; board the bus, read some books, go to the feast, then go to bed. But last night was _really_ boring and uncomfortable. Cormac, another Gryffindor, kept staring creepily at me, and it really started to get on my nerve. After all, he had a girlfriend and I had no interest in dating.

But school was back, or at least on Monday; today was Saturday, and we could either stay here or go to Hogsmeade. I didn't know what I would do yet. On the bed next to me, Lavender stretched, sitting up. Her hair was spread in all different directions, and I stifled a laugh. I headed into the bathroom, taking a shower and getting ready. I looked at the clock as I headed to the common room; only eight in the morning.

I walked out in a Gryffindor vest and tie, along with a matching skirt that ended above my knees. Of course, Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch in front of the fire doing their homework. I sat on the edge of the couch next to Ron, and his eyes looked at my bare legs. I nervously pulled my skirt down a bit, and he returned to his homework.

"Bloody hell," Harry swore. "Hermione, what's the latin term for 'goblin'?"

"Page 749 in your history book," I said simply. I had memorized nearly all of my homework. I saw Ron roll his eyes. "And who's failing again? Still you," I said, my face reddening with anger.

He stood up, throwing his homework on the couch, nearly hitting Harry. "Maybe you think I'm afraid to hit a girl, Hermione, but I'm not. Especially one as annoying as you."

"Well excuse me for being _smart_."

Ron pulled his fist back, preparing to punch me. Before he could, McGonagall climbed through the portrait hole and began speaking. He gave me a death glare and sat back down on the couch.

"If you are attending Hogsmeade, we will be going at ten o'clock am. Otherwise, you will have to walk there yourselves." After the announcement, she climbed back out, and everyone began talking again. We still had two hours to decide.

"I don't think I'll be able to finish in two hours, Hermione," Harry told me. I shrugged. "What about you, Ron?"

Ron stared at Harry for a while, probably because he had just finished and didn't want to go with me. "Um, I'll stay here while you do your homework..." Ron said, saving himself.

Harry glanced at me, and back at Ron. Sighing, he went back to his work and I went down to breakfast.

I was pretty early, and the only other person there that I recognized was Cormac. I sighed and sat on the other end of the tables, but when he saw me, he walked over.

"Hello, Granger," he said, winking and sitting too close to me.

"Hello," I said, deciding not to ignore him.

"So have you got plans for Hogsmeade?"

I shook my head. "Are you going on a date with your girlfriend?"

He smiled. "She and I are over."

"Why?" I asked with a bit of interest.

"Because I can't take my eyes off of you. You're beautiful, and I'm not a two-timer."

I blushed, despite myself. "Oh."

"So, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, then?"

What harm could it do? "Sure, I'll go."

"Great. How about now?"

"We can't go until the teachers are there, and that's at 10."

He shrugged. "Come on, don't you want to break the rules with me? It'll be fun, and you won't get caught."

I stood up and he smiled, taking my hand and leading me to the grounds. There was a trail to Hogsmeade through the forest, and we walked together. I was glad it was relatively warm, although Cormac would have lent me his jacket if I had asked. I had to admit, it felt nice to be with a guy who wasn't insulting me or copying my answers.

We arrived at 9:30, and the town was nearly empty, besides the shop keepers. We walked into The Three Broomsticks and he ordered us butterbeer shots.

"I didn't even know those existed," I say.

He laughed. "Yeah, I've had a few." They arrived at our table and we drank them. I felt pretty bad drinking; and it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

I was pretty sure he was just trying to get me drunk. I left before anything I could regret would happen. It was only 10:30, and I was walking alone on the streets; well, people were surrounding me, I just wasn't with anyone. I stopped in one of the book stores and picked up some books for light reading. After that, I ran into Fred and George, who were trying to find new products and people to test them on.

"Hermione, are you doing anything?" Fred asked me. I shook my head.

"Come with us," George told me. We went to a relitivaly abandoned park in the outskirts of Hogsmeade and the pulled out some sort of candy.

"Try out this love potion for us?" Fred asked me.

"No!" I cried. "That's probably not even safe."

"Fine, then George will test it out. But you'll have to be the first person he looks out, because otherwise it's just wrong."

"I have a girlfriend, Fred," George said. "Guess it'll have to be you."

He sighed, shrugging. "Okay." He unwrapped the candy and put it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing. While he did this, George ran behind him, leaving me in front of him.

Fred looked back at me and smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Hi..." I said back. He looked like he was in a trance.

"Can I carry your books for you?" I looked up at George. He mouthed the words 'just say yes' so I nodded and handed Fred my books. He took them, not even wincing at the weight of them. He put them in one arm, using his free arm to wrap around my waist. George led us to The Three Broomsticks and ordered some drinks, as Fred and I sat at a table. He put my books in front of me, and I thanked him. "Any time," he said, smiling.

George came back with butterbeer, and I talked to him as Fred gawked at me. "So when is this going to wear off? Because I think it works."

"Oh, it doesn't wear off. There's an antidote."

"Where is it?"

"Um, about that... We haven't really made it yet."

"_What_?" I scream, attracting attention to us. "You haven't bloody made it yet?!" George shrugged and Fred put his arm back around my waist. "I can't deal with this until you scrape up some antidote! That could take months!"

"We already have the ingredients figured out. We just need to brew it. We'll have it done by next week," George says.

I sigh. "I guess it won't be that bad..."

The door opened, and Harry entered. Ron was behind him. Harry came and sat with us; I heard Ron groan as he sat next to Harry.

"Hello, mate," George said to Harry.

"Hey George, Fred," Harry responded. Fred waved, not even taking his eyes off of me. Ron's face got red, and I saw Harry's hand go to his arm, like he was holding Ron back. I turned to Fred, and he smiled even wider.

"George," I groaned.

"It won't be as bad as the first hour," he told me.

I looked at my watch. It had been about 55 minutes, so hopefully George was right. This Fred was really weird.

After everyone had finished their drinks, Fred _was_ better. Still glancing at me nervously from time to time, but in sync with George again. We all decided to go back to Hogwarts, but it was only 3 pm, so we tried to think of things to do on the way back.

"St-" I began.

"If you're going to say 'study', the answer is no," Harry cut me off.

"Fine," I sighed.

"What about Wizard Ch-" Ron began, about to say 'Wizard Chess'.

"_No_!" we all yell at him. He rolled his eyes.

"This is a perfect opertunity to test out some of our new products," George said. We all looked at him like he was crazy, dismissing the idea.

"What about truth or dare?" Harry suggested. I knew it was a muggle game more than anything, but I had never played it. He explained the rules to us quickly, as we walked into Hogwarts. We settled on that, and headed up to the common room.

"I think we need some more people," Fred said. We agreed, and eventually, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Lavender, George, Fred, Ron, Harry, and I were sitting in a circle with a potions bottle in the middle of us. Harry spun first, since he suggested it.

It landed on George, and Harry asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many girls have you dated?"

George thought for a second. "Three. Angela, Ginny's friend, and Mum's friend's daughter." He spun, and it landed on Fred. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Fred said.

Taking an oppurtunity to see if the product they were testing was still working, he said, "Kiss the girl you fancy most in this circle."

Fred looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and I kneeled, leaning towards him as he began leaning towards me. He was straight across from me, so everyone had a decent view (my luck).

Even though I wasn't interested in him like that, he was a pretty good kisser. We didn't go any further than our lips touching, but his moved in unison to mine, and it was almost ten seconds before we broke away. I blushed bright red, feeling it reach the tips of my ears. Everyone besides George stared between the two of us in confusion. As everyone began to settle down again, Fred spun the bottle, and it landed on Ron. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let one of the girls do your make up." Ron groaned, and Ginny quickly volunteered. In ten minutes, it was done, and he washed off the mascara, lipstick, and everything else on his face. "I prefered you better with the make up on," Fred commented when he came back. He spun the bottle, and it landed on me.

"Truth or dare, 'Mione?"

"Truth..."

"Did you and Cormac kiss today?"

I was taken aback by his question, but recovered quickly. "Yes. Only a little," I added. Before I could look at his face, I spun, and everyone moved on.

* * *

We had been playing for nearly six hours, with the exception of dinner, and people started going to bed. We were supposed to be out of the common room by now, so we went up to the boy's dormitory. It was just George, Ron, and I now. Everyone else had gone to bed. We sat together on the floor. I was tired, concidering I woke up at 7 this morning, and it was nearly 10 pm. I leaned against Ron as we played; his arm was around my waist, keeping me up.

"I think we should do one more, and then go to bed. Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ron yawned.

"I dare you to have Hermione sleep in your bed. With you," he added. Ron shrugged and stood, picking me up and placing me on his bed. I closed my eyes and Ron took off his clothes and put on some sweatpants, climbing in next to me. It was cold, so we climbed under the covers and wrapped our arms around each other. I didn't really fully comprehend what I was doing, I just felt his cool, hard chest against my exposed skin not covered by my tank top. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_Wolf whistles._

_Wolf whistles?_

_What is happening?_

I rub my eyes and sit up, looking around.

_I'm in the boy's dormitory!_ I think to myself. Then I remember last night and how it happened. The guys are all gathered around us, except for George, who was expecting it. Ron was still sleeping, and I smacked his arm. He sat straight up, the blanket falling to his waist, exposing his bare chest. The whistling picks up, and I mentally groan.

"Okay, show's over!" George stands, dispersing the guys. They all start getting ready, taking turns in the two bathrooms.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here," I say to Ron. He shrugs, getting up and changing. I turn away, collecting my things. The room had emptied out now, and we were the only ones in it. I turned to say goodbye, and Ron pulled me into a hug before I could say anything.

I hugged him back, then looked into his eyes. At the same time, we leaned in, our lips touching.

At that moment, I forgot my own name.


End file.
